


Aren't we a friends?

by VampireHorse



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHorse/pseuds/VampireHorse
Summary: That was the only reason the Morty's kindergarten keeper loved his job.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 41





	Aren't we a friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Разве мы с тобой не друзья?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562108) by VampireHorse. 



Rick was clearly payed too little for his job.  
It was only half the shift and his head was already spinning.  
Every day it's the same - watch Morty, who was left on his head by Ricks gone on theit business, answer for them with his head, wipe their snot like he'd not had enough!  
\- All right! - he announced in all ears, shaking the hems of the stretched shirt, underneath which was the mottled uniform shirt. - Everybody shut up, cunts, I'm declaring a quiet hour!  
A flock of boys in yellow obediently rushed to their bedrooms.  
Morty the Ghost flew under the ceiling over everyone's heads, wailing eerily; Morty the Rabbit was right next door, and the caretaker didn't miss an opportunity to rub it behind his soft hanging ears, in between giving his elbow to the face covered in scabs Morty the Parasite, who thought of sucking a little life force out of him...  
It's the usual, in short.

Rick thought he'd come out for a smoke, but he stopped thinking, and a sly grin appeared on his face.  
\- Get up, - he bent down, whispered in one of Morty's ears.  
He hadn't even thought about sleeping yet, so he got up immediately, tilting the blanket down and leaving the room unheard of after Rick.  
That was the only reason the Morty's kindergarten keeper loved his job.  
Their footsteps were echoing in the empty hallways.  
The boy followed him, hugging his arms and shamefully lowering his gaze, which couldn't help but make the immoral old man lick his lips in anticipation...

The back room was cramped, dark and smelled of all kinds of household junk.  
The key in the lock with the vulture turned and they were cut off from the rest of the world.  
\- So, let's play it our way...? - ...the caretaker was glaring, devouring with his eyes everything that was about to belong to him, from his skinny bare legs to his embarrassed and slightly frightened face, and Morty, blushing with that look, stared back at him until he stuck his back against the wall.  
\- Mr. Sanchez, I... uh... I don't...  
\- What are you talking about? - Sanchez raised his eyebrow. - You're saying you and I aren't friends?  
The guy shakes his head fast.  
\- Friends, of course, but, uh...  
\- Oh, oh, oh, - he shakes his head with dissatisfaction. - Friends always make each other nice things, and you don't want to... Are you a bad friend, Morty? Do you really need a spanking to learn to appreciate friendship?  
Of course, the kid started denying it even fiercer.  
\- Then do something nice to your friend, baby...  
Of course, the rascal already knew how to do it.  
He turned his face to the wall, pulled down his underpants with a sobbing sob, and bent down, tempting the little pink ass.  
\- Oh, yes, - Rick wheezed, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling out his hardening cock. - That's a good boy...  
Isn't that wonderful?  
Here, in a dark room, amidst mops, buckets and boxes of cleaning products, he could afford to go all out, burying his nose in curly brown hair, climbing unceremoniously under a yellow T-shirt and yawning his elastic buttocks while the rest of the world could wait...  
\- Mr. Sanchez...  
He muffled the moan that came out, quickly closing the kid's mouth.  
\- Quiet, -he shouted, gently biting the delicate skin on his neck with his teeth. - You don't want anyone to know our little secret, do you, Morty?  
He wanted to fuck so badly.  
He just wanted to get fucked, but his Rick was supposed to pick this Morty guy up today, and if the kid can't sit on his ass in peace, there might be inconvenient questions...  
So he solved the problem by simply rubbing his dick on the hip of a little asshole and playing with his ding-dong in between, because friends always make each other happy.  
Rick kept his word, like an honest man.

They did it almost inaudible - it didn't look like anyone noticed they were gone.  
Morty's cheekbone drowned in his palm again, and the kid slowly slid down the wall, red, heavy breathing, naked backside, dirty with his and someone else's sperm, even though the painting was oil...  
He practically did it by delivering the cell phone and clicking the camera.  
\- Hey, hey... - tried to outrage Morty, but he cut it off categorically:  
\- In memory of our friendship!

Now it's time to go out.  
He personally wiped Morty with the wet wipes that were always in his pocket, opened the door, and strictly asked before he let the boy go back to his bedroom:  
\- Do you remember our main rule?  
\- Don't tell my Rick, - Morty answered without thinking for a second, and he smiled and patted him over the head.  
\- I think I'll give you a double dessert at dinner tonight...  
Now it's definitely time for a smoke.  
He went out in the backyard with a cigarette in his teeth.  
Breathing smoke, he looked at the screen of his phone and smiled, already knowing ahead that he would be jerking off to this photo on lonely evenings...  
Maybe his job wasn't so bad!


End file.
